The Forbidden
by animeshipper000
Summary: The Nurarihyon no Mago Characters heard a scream, they try to figure out who was the person who screamed. They went to the place and they made the wrong and deadly decision. Some people dies and some people live. Will it be the end for them? OC included
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from a family member. (:D Arigato gozaimasu, you are awesome!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

The place is not true just made the village name. There are OC.  
_****

CHAPTER 1

They were walking in Kamishikimi village. There were no people according to rumours.

~Tsurara's P.O.V~  
"AHHH!" I heard a scream. "W-Who was that…?" I asked nervously. "Gomen Tsurara-chan, but I do not know too…" Kuromaru answered my question looking at the direction we heard the scream. "Let's find out." Rikuo said walking there. "Are you sure Rikuo-sama?" I asked Rikuo shivering because I was scared. "I think dad is we are yokais, so that means we would not be that scared." Masaru answered me following his father, Rikuo.

"O-Ok…" I answered following them. "Are you scared Tsurara?" Kubinashi asked me and I just gave a nod sacredly. "Well to make you not scared be with Rikuo-sama. Akemi is not that scared because I am with her." Kubinashi said to me while he was with Akemi. "Ok then." I answered Kubinashi going beside Kubinashi. "Is this the right place?" Amaya asked looking around; she looked like she was not scared at all." "This is where the scream came from, so I guess." Akemi said hugging the arm of Kubinashi.

"So let's go in?" Kurotabo asked and Rikuo nodded. "Well no one is here…" Itaku said going in. "Itaku my dear…" Reira said hugging his arm looking scared. "Why is everyone hesitating?" Kejoro said acting brave going inside. "DON'T" a man said with brown hair and red eyes. "Why?" I asked. "No one survived… All who enters shall die…" the man said leaving and he just disappeared. "So that means he is a dead soul…" Kubinashi said. "I am getting more scared by the minute." Akemi said hugging the arm of Kubinashi tighter. "So should we go in?" Masaru asked looking at us. "Yes, when Rikuo-sama says." Kurotabo said going in. Then Kubinashi went in with Akemi. I looked at Rikuo and hugged him. "Don't worry Tsurara, I will always protect you. Rikuo said smiling and I nodded and followed.

"AHHH!" Kejoro screamed. "Where are you guys?!" Kuromaru said touching everywhere. "STOP POKING ME!" Kurotabo shouted madly. "Guys, wait… Can you see now?" Amaya asked turning on the flashlight. "Amaya acts like she is fearless not scared of anything or anyone…" Masaru said. "Now I can see." Kubinashi said. "Here, I have flashlights for everyone." Amaya said smiling giving all of us a flashlight. "Arigato." Kejoro said laughing nervously for screaming. "What is this place?" I asked looking around. "I have no idea…" Rikuo said looking at me. "Just follow me." Amaya said smiling. "When was the last time Amaya was scared?" Kubinashi asked. "Well never in my life I saw her scared." Akemi said looking embarrassed.

We were following Amaya, the fearless yokai said, the yokai who was never scared. "Amaya-chan do you know this place?" Masaru asked. "No, just don't be scared." Amaya answered giving a smile. "So just follow me." Amaya continued and after a while she dropped fainted. "A-AMAYA!" Masaru said shaking her body. "W-What happened?" I asked Masaru. "I don't know…" he said getting her body carrying her. "Maybe she did not drink enough water." Kubinashi said. "Is this a note?" I said getting it **'RUN' **that was the word on the paper with stains of blood. "We should do what the note says…" Kubinashi said getting the arm of Akemi running. "Why should we-." Kejoro said not finishing her sentence. "K-Kejoro-chan…?" I said nervously looking around.

"AHHH!" We heard the voice of Kejoro and we looked back. "RUN!" Kejoro screamed and we did not hear a single world. And we all ran. "IT WAS A FREKING BAD IDEA TO GO HERE!" Kurotabo said while running. "IT WAS GOOD WHEN AMAYA WAS HERE!" Masaru said while carrying the body of Amaya.

**CHAPTER 2**

-Kubinashi's P.O.V-  
'Kejoro died, who is next then… SHIT, it was a very bad idea…' I thought. "Kubinashi I am scared…" Akemi said with a shaky voice almost crying. "Do not worry Akemi I will always protect you…" I said kissing her on the cheek to comfort her. "K-Kino…?" I said looking at her surprised. "Go to the end before you die…" she said in her dying breath. "K-KINO!" I said looking at her surprised. "Kejoro-chan!" Akemi said crying. "So we enough trusted the man." I said and Akemi was still crying. "I want to go back…" Akemi said hugging my arm crying. "Akemi, everyone does…" I said patting her head and we continued walking, living my past thoughts behind. "Kubinashi you're here!" Kuromaru said with an arm with blood. "K-Kuromaru… What happened?" I said to him looking surprised.

"You said horror movies are real... but they are." Kuromaru said sitting on the floor. "K-Kuromaru-san…" Akemi said hugging me. "Don't worry… You guys go ahead… **HE IS COMING…**" Kuromaru said looking at the back and we saw a faceless man walking to us slowly. "Kuromaru, trust me. We won't leave you behind." I said to Kuromaru. "You should or you will die." Kuromaru said standing up as the faceless man went closer. "I will distract and you guys should run…" Kuromaru said winking. "Kuromaru you will die and you-." I said almost going to shout. "At least I will die for someone he patted both of our shoulders. "You are such a jackass…" I said getting the arm of Akemi. "Well, sayonara, my friend." Kuromaru said closing his eyes. "I won't let you die Kuromaru-san…" Akemi said to him. "No one should die not anyone else." I said getting the arm or Kuromaru pulling him. The faceless man was going nearer I could see him… "Fine he said running following us and the faceless man went to another direction.

"DON'T! DON'T! SOMEONE HELP!" We heard the voice of Reira. "Reira-chan!" Akemi said going to the place where Reira was and got her. "Reira are you ok?" Kuromaru asked looking at her. "Y-Yes I-I am but I-Itaku…" she said crying. "Then I will get him." I said going up and going to the place where Akemi found her. I saw Itaku on the floor with a lot of blood sitting leaning on the wall. "Itaku!" I said going to him. "That guy is immortal…" Itaku said panting. "Itaku do you want me to help you stand?" I asked him. "N-Nai I can do things by my own…" Itaku said standing up and he fell. "Shut up Weasy…" I said making him on my back making him not making him do it by himself. "Oi… I told you not to help…" Itaku said to me. We saw the faceless man again.

"No matter what you say I will still help you." I said smirking going to the place where I came from. "Itaku my dear! You're safe!" Reira said hugging him crying. "Yes I am." Itaku said. "Well, thanks to the help of Kubinashi." Kuromaru said. "Fine, yes…" Itaku said sighing admitting it. "SHIT… SHIT… Someone help-." We heard a voice. "That was Kurotabo…" I said looking at the direction we heard it from. "So 2 are down…" Itaku said looking around. **'RUN' **we saw another note with stains of blood and I got it. "Let's go." I said and I ran with Akemi holding my hand. All the other ran and followed. "Mother of… I THOUGHT WE WOULD DIE!" Kuromaru said panting.

"This is like something… A horror movie or game… Is this place with **SLENDERMAN**?!" Kuromaru said snapping his fingers. "What are you talking about?!" I asked. "It is a secret to make it fun; I think this is the real form…" he gave a slight shudder. "So let's continue?" I asked. "Yeah… If you want to survive…" Itaku said. "Where should we go next?" Akemi asked. "Let's just follow Kubinashi." Kuromaru gave a smile. "I won't allow any of you to die here…" I got the flashlight looking around. "So let's escape before we die." Akemi said nervously. "Do not worry I said I would not allow any on you to die. Especially you, Akemi you are the person I should protect." I said to her and Akemi smiled and nodded. "I can't believe SLENDERMAN is actually REAL…" Kuromaru said giving another shudder. "Do not worry just be confident and not be scared. And let's continue." I said and walked and they all followed.

**CHAPTER 3  
**  
-Rikuo's P.O.V-  
"Kurotabo died…" I said looking at the body of Kurotabo and a faceless man on the back of me. "Let's go Rikuo-sama! Fast!" Tsurara said looking scared and hugging my arm. "Ok then… Gomen Kurotabo…" and we all left. "W-We all got separated." Tsurara said crying. "Mom don't cry let's just figure out how to go out…" Masaru said calmly looking around. "Tsurara don't be scared I am with you…" I said and I kissed her on the lips. "W-What happened…?" Amaya said waking up rubbing her eye. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FAINT WHEN THAT HAPPENED NOW WE ARE ALL SPLITTED UP?!" I shouted madly. "Don't shout he will hear you." Amaya said standing up. "So how would we go out Amaya?" Masaru asked. "I honestly don't know. All I know is that we should see notes and when we see the final one we can go out." Amaya said looking confident. "DON'T LOOK CONFIDENT YOU BASTARD IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR FAINTING ON THE FIRST PLACE AND THAT IS WHY WE GOT SPLITTED UP!" I shouted madly. "Rikuo-sama calm down…" Tsurara said hugging me. "Stop shouting." Amaya said looking at the ground. "Gomenosai." She said looking down and Masaru frowned and comforted her.

"Well you should blame yourself…" Amaya said shuddering. "Amaya-chan…" Masaru said patting her back. "It is your entire fault for wanting to come here to try to figure out who was the person screaming and help even if you knew the person died. You are not like a detective, you do not know this place and you also have to not think first and go inside that quickly…" Amaya said looking down. "Amaya calm down." Masaru said comforting her. 'Yes… it was my entire fault… Amaya was smart she knew what to do but I just wanted to go in so quickly and now 2 yokais died and it is my fault…' I thought and looked down. "Gomen…" I said sitting down on the floor. "R-Rikuo-sama." Tsurara said comforting me.

"I am sorry if I make you depressed, I sometimes am moody…" Amaya said shivering.

The fearless yokai just got scared…

"Amaya are you scared?" Masaru asked. "S-Slenderman is real… Slender was one of the most famous horror game and it also has a movie called Slenderman… I was too scared to know…" she gave a slight shudder and hugged Masaru. "Amaya… You do fear something…" Masaru said. "Everyone has a fear." I said looking at them. "Let's just go already…" Tsurara said looking terrified. **'RUN' **we saw another note and we ran. "Shit let's go faster." Masaru said running. "Masaru? Amaya?" I looked around. "I think we got separated even more…" Tsurara said hugging my arm and we both went another direction. The faceless man was on the front of us and we went to the other direction fast. "I don't want to die here…" Tsurara said crying. "Tsurara… I am here for you." I said hugging her and we continued.

"Where should we go…?" Tsurara asked nervously. "Anywhere but not near the faceless man…" I said replying and Tsurara nodded. We saw the dead body of… some of the other hundred parade of demons. "THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT!" I punched the wall. "Rikuo-sama calm down." Tsurara hugged my arm and I gave a sigh. "Let's just leave are thoughts behind…" I said walking away and Tsurara followed. "All we have to do is escape…" I said and continued walking. "Rikuo-sama… Do you think the others are… DEAD…?" Tsurara said sadly. "I doubt the boys are dead… But some yes…" I said looking down. "Let's just continue…" Tsurara said to me and I nodded.

_CHAPTER 4_

Masaru's P.O.V  
I got separated with my parents, well I actually think it will be alright, well when we were all together wouldn't it be too obvious being with just Amaya will be alright.

"Do you even get worried about your parents?" Amaya asked me. "No, I actually don't…" I said sighing. "And plus, dad is with mom so she won't even get scared." I said continuing. "Well, the others like Kubinashi separated with us when I was fainted. And now everything just went completely worse." She said sighing holding up a flashlight looking around. "Well… Let's say I guess…" I said in reply. "Actually, some people say when I am here, nothing tries to make me scared, because why would someone scare someone if they don't even fear." She said to me. "You had another mood swing now you seem fearless again." I said looking at her. "Well, I am just like that." Amaya laughed nervously. She usually wears red or blue showing her personalities. "Are you worried about Akemi?" I asked her. "Nope, Kubinashi is with her, Kubinashi seems like a good protector." She said in reply. "Eh?" I said to her. "I thought you were fainted when that happened." I said looking at her. "Well… So that just shows I am good at knowing where they are because I already went to this place…" she gave a slight shudder. "So how come you don't know how to go out?" I asked. "Because when I fainted here I just woke up outside of the place…" she said in reply.

"Oh, ok then." I said looking at her. "There were stories about this place." She said in reply. "Can you give me one?" I said walking, I felt confident that I was going to live, and also Amaya, I was not that scared as the others… "Well this story is not how slender appears actually." She said to me. And I nodded.

"Before this place was peaceful village there were no murderers, thieves or anything else… Until there was a man in a bus. He was driving to the village and he hit a boy. The boy died obviously… The man was blamed for the first death not being peaceful unlike everyone else it was just by old age or the happiest moment. The boy had no more head because he ran over the boy's head. Then one day the man left the village and never came back. After 100 years the man still lived and was still healthy like he was and he went back to this village." She said. "So what happened there is nothing bad at all…" I said in reply.

"The man went back and there was no one anymore in the village there was just a boy who was walking around, he asked the boy the name and the boy did not answer and he kept on asking all over again and he still did not answer the man removed the hood of the boy and he had no head he looked at his neck and it was sliced, there was blood, all over. The man ran away for he was scared and he got the man and got a knife, he stabbed him repeatedly on the neck to just make him feel his pain and the man finally died. Then the boy just stayed on the same village until he just vanished. No one saw a hint of the boy. If the boy sees you he will do the same so you can also feel his pain… That was a rumour…" She said continuing the story.

"Do you know a lot of stories like this?" I asked her. "Well actually yes, some of them are just scary and one of them is drop-dead scary according to the people who read it, though it was not scary at all." She said smiling. According to some of Akemi's classmates Amaya made everything that is scary sound 5x scarier more than the original. She was girly wearing red or blue either. But when something is creepy she acts like she has no fear though her mood swings, were seen a lot of times. "Well ok then" I replied to her. "Masaru, a note." Amaya said pointing at a note. **'RUN'** we both ran and just continued running and the faceless man went closer and we ran faster until we lost him.

**CHAPTER 5 |||||**  
=Kuromaru's P.O.V=  
Everything that was happening was creepy… Everyone was screaming one by one. The man warned us, we did not listen… But this was not a normal day unlike ayakashi blah, blah, blah… It was totally different SLENDERMAN IS FREAKING REAL NOW! Kubinashi was the leader, that made me quite not hesitate anymore it was a good idea making him the leader.

"Kuromaru anything wrong?" Kubinashi asked me holding his flashlight looking around. "Nai, everything is fine." I said smiling. "I found 2 notes while you were not saying a thing." Akemi said to me. "Oh really then I was just walking so that means that I did not run and he almost got me?!" I said looking surprised. "No I dragged you." Itaku said looking at me still walking. "Wow... I can't believe I did not notice." I said looking embarrassed laughing nervously and Itaku just sighed. "So that mean we found 4 notes already…" Kubinashi said still walking. "Well yeah…" I said smiling feeling confident we will survive. "AHHHH!" We heard a scream. "So other people are going inside besides us…" Reira said shivering in fear. "So it was a bad idea for them…" Itaku said looking at the direction where the scream was and we found the next note. **'RUN' **and with more blood stains than usual. We all ran and we stopped and looked around. "I think we lost him…" I said panting. "I guess…" Itaku said.

"Well we found 5 notes already…" Kubinashi said looking at the floor and we continued walking. "There is blood all over on the floor…" Akemi said hugging the arm of Kubinashi looking scared shaking. "So that means a lot of people went here." I said shuddering. "Is everyone still safe?" Kubinashi asked us. "Well I think everyone is." Itaku said holding the hand of Reira. "Akemi, don't be that scared." Kubinashi said kissing her on the cheek. "Hai." She said still hugging his arm. "We have now found 5 notes and there are still a few more notes to find…" I said. "Well I guess…" Kubinashi said looking at the arm of Akemi. "Kubinashi footsteps…" she said shuddering and we all paused for a while and we heard footsteps going nearer and we all continued running. "I AM GETTING MORE SCARED BY THE MINUTE!" I said shouting. "J.D.B.S. !" Kubinashi said to me madly. "Hey don't say, 'Just don't be scared you jackass.' To me." I said to Kubinashi and he sighed. And we all stopped. "Well wait… Where are Reira and Itaku?" Akemi said looking around. "Don't tell me we lost them…" Kubinashi said. "Not again!" I said sighing. "Let's go." Kubinashi said to me walking.

"We are not really lost." Reira said laughing nervously. "Reira tripped." Itaku said sighing. "THANK THE LORD! I thought you were dead." Kubinashi looked at both of them. "Don't expect me to die so easily." Itaku said to Kubinashi. "Shut up Weasy." Kubinashi said and both of them started to glare at each other. "Don't fight…" I said sighing and the two yuki-onnas tried to calm down their boyfriends. "It is not a good time to glare at each other." I said looking embarrassed and both of them started glaring. We looked down and we saw a body of a person and all of us froze and we all ran. "I told you so." I said running and sighed. "Well Gomen." Kubinashi said looking sarcastic and I sighed. "You are supposed to be the leader…" I said looking more embarrassed still running and Akemi stopped looking and she saw a note. **'RUN' **we saw another note and we ran. "NOW WE HAVE 6 WE ARE GETTING CLOSER! FUCK YEAH!" I said running saying it proudly. "Well that means we are very close…" Kubinashi said stopping. "Don't look around ESPECIALLY ON YOUR BACK!" I said warning Kubinashi and he nodded. "Since I am on the back part he is just right behind me… OH SHIT RUN!" I said running fast and we all continued running.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I said running fast. "Well now we should run no matter what!" Kubinashi said. "Well at least we are closer to going out of this deep shit!" Itaku said running. "Well! Let us just continue and live" Akemi said running beside Kubinashi and we continued running.


	2. Chapter 2

~Tsurara's  
P.O.V~

"HE IS BEHIND US!" I ran fast in terror. "So let's just continue running."  
Rikuo ran fast getting my arm and we were running.

*TRIP*

"Who is this…?" I said looking down. "Shit from all people… Why you?!" Gozumaru  
said standing up cleaning his clothing with dirt. "Tsurara-chan!" Mezumaru said  
smiling. "Hello." I said smiling. "Oi, you guys went here too?" Rikuo asked  
looking at both of them. "We heard the scream… That is the only reason why…"  
Gozumaru said looking pissed. "And we were also worried when it might be you,  
Tsurara-chan." Mezumaru said looking concerned.

"No, it was not because I thought it was her." Gozumaru said pointing at me  
twitching. "Yes you did! You said, 'Was that the scream of Tsurara in case let  
us check to make sure.' You looked worried!" Mezumaru said to him. "SHUT UP!"  
he said madly. "Well you guys shouldn't fight here." I said looking  
embarrassed. "Well blame Mezumaru for making me mad…" Gozumaru said looking at  
the other side madly.

"Do not fight anymore." Rikuo said looking at both of them continuing walking  
away and we followed. "So where are the others?" Mezumaru asked me. "Well, to  
be honest I am quite unsure." I said sighing. "It might be Tsurara's fault."  
Gozumaru said chuckling. "It was not my fault!" I said madly. "Well fine, I  
will stop teasing…" Gozumaru said rolling his eyes.

"Here there is another note…" Rikuo said and we all ran. "We already found 4  
notes." I said while running. "Yes, so close!" Gozumaru said smirking. "What  
you know how to escape?" I said. "Well I think at least we were close." He said  
continuing running. '…' awkward silence came and we continued running. "I  
cannot believe that you said that we were close when we had the 4th  
note and you are not really sure…" Mezumaru said looking embarrassed while Gozumaru  
ignored him and we all continued running.

"We lost him… I guess…" Rikuo said looking at the back of us. "Thank the Lord…"  
I said panting. "I never knew that we will live until the fourth note…"  
Gozumaru said sighing in relief and Mezumaru smiled. "So we are on the fourth  
note already." I said looking around and the flashlight turned off… "SHIT THERE  
IS NO MORE BATTERIES!" Gozumaru said. "Holy Shit!" Rikuo said. "All of the  
flashlights turn off!" Gozumaru said. "Then that means we should win this with  
no light!" Mezumaru said nervously.

"Well yes I guess…" Gozumaru said sighing in madness. "Then how could we find  
the notes?!" Rikuo said.

"Here have a flashlight." Mezumaru said smiling. "YOU HAD A FLASHLIGHT ALL  
ALONG!" Gozumaru shouted. "Yeah!" Mezumaru said smiling. "…" an awkward silence  
came and we all went away.


	3. Chapter 3

-Kubinashi's  
P.O.V-

I was not worried anymore we were on the 6th note but each path was  
full of people who were dead in every path we were running from the faceless  
man because he is just always behind us. When we will even stop once we would  
die. That was the hard part…

"I am getting tired." Akemi said still running. "Just go on my back." I said to  
her. "Kubinashi-kun that will make your stamina slower." Akemi said looking  
worried. "Do not worry Akemi, I can handle it." I said smiling putting her on  
my back still running. "Good I can fly!" Kuromaru said smiling just flying  
fast. "I have high stamina and speed." Itaku said still continuing running and  
Reira also ran.

**'RUN' **there was way more blood than  
usual. We found another note and we ran faster. "We are getting closer! Thank  
the Lord!" Kuromaru said happily and we just continued running. "Thank the Lord  
this will almost end." Itaku said giving a sigh in relief and we continued  
running. "I guess that we will go out first and the others are not going that  
well." Akemi said looking worried. "Do not worry, I think they are safe." I  
said smiling. "Ok then." Akemi said smiling back.

"MOTHER OF! YOU GUYS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALL LOVEY-DOVEY IN THIS PLACE!"  
Kuromaru said madly. "Oh sorry." I said sarcastically. "Do not be sarcastic on  
me!" Kuromaru said madly. "Why can't I?" I asked him just continuing. "Shut  
up!" Kuromaru said madly. "I am the leader; you can't say shut up to me!" I  
said madly back.

"STOP ARGUING!" Akemi said loudly and we stopped and continued running. "That  
was loud…." I said. "That was to get both of your attentions." Akemi said still  
on my back. "Gomenosai." I said to her with embarrassment. "It's ok." Akemi  
said smiling. "Sorry Akemi-chan." Kuromaru said looking embarrassed. "It is  
fine." Akemi said. "You scream was so loud that it even stunned Slenderman…"  
Itaku said looking at his back then continued running. "That was surely loud."  
Reira said still running.

"Akemi is right…" Kuromaru said sighing. "Definitely." I said continuing  
running. "SEVENTH NOTE!" Kuromaru said smiling. "B-But Itaku-san and Reira-chan  
are gone…" Akemi said. "Damn it!" I said looking down still running. "They are  
dead…" Akemi said almost crying. "Akemi-chan… I am sorry if I was not able to  
protect them…" I said mumbling as Kuromaru frowned. "I guess… We are all not  
meant to live…" Kuromaru said sadly. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Reira screamed and we all  
knew… She was dead.

"Kubinashi-kun I am scared…." She said already crying. "Akemi-chan…" I said  
still continuing running and patted her head.


End file.
